Tonight We Dine In Hell
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Yang and Yuck kill each other in their final battle, and awaken in Hell. Their rivalry, both desiring to become the ultimate Woofoo Warrior, no longer exists, and they become friends in order to overcome this literal living Hell. YuckxYang slash


Oh jeez, I seriously can't believe I'm actually gonna try and do a multi-chapter. I have a tendency to y'know, not update. So if you want me to update, you have to do your part and encourage me...that means review.

Disclaimer: Bob Boyle owns Yin Yang Yo and I'm not Bob Boyle. Obviously.

Warnings: YuckxYang, slash/yaoi/boyxboy/gayness/whatever, violence

* * *

Tonight We Dine In Hell

Chapter 1

All Yang could hear was his own heart beating against his ribcage as he sprinted down the cracked, thrashed up road. He couldn't hear the sounds of the screams coming from the hundreds of civilians all around him, or the louds roars of the crackling fire that was devouring everything and everyone in its path, or even his own pants as he tried to run while avoiding the areas where the road had split due to the havoc. No, all he could hear was his heart beating in his head. Louder. Louder. His ears flopped against the back of his head as he ran with no destination in mind. He could feel the stinging warmth of the heat of the fire radiating from Yuck's hands. He knew Yuck was hot on his heels. He knew he could not last much longer.

Here was this Woofoo Warrior, who wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, and somehow, he was running for his life like a coward. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to make them disappear. They ran over the edge and down his face, falling onto the broken pavement. The sound of Yuck's cackles now replaced the sound of his heartbeat, and he wished it hadn't. He refused to open his eyes. He refused to take another glance at his home which he wasn't able to stop from being destroyed. He had failed. He had failed as a Woofoo Warrior.

He could hear explosions all around him, and he knew that that indicated Yuck had lost his patience and was done playing Cat and Mouse with him. Now he was bored of his toy and didn't want it anymore. Yang's eyes sprang open in time to see that Yuck had hurled a massive fireball that had only narrowly missed his own body. The flames were so close to Yang he could see his fur dyed orange, reflecting the hue of the flames. "Oh my god", Yang whispered, and he felt more warm tears blurring his vision, so he could only see a blur of orange and yellow in his field of vision, and he could only hear the sizzling sounds of his tears hitting the burning asphalt.

All he could think about was Yin right then and there. His sister. His annoying sister that he loved so dearly. He'd gotten into a fight with her that day, and when Yuck came and attacked them like he always did, the two figured it would end like it always did. With them victorious and Yuck forced to go back to his place with the Night Master planning his next attack. But today was different. Yuck stopped at nothing this time, determined to burn down their entire city, and then themselves, wanting nothing more than to scar them mentally and physically. And if that wasn't enough, he wanted their heads. Yin had gotten stabbed in an area of her arm which Yang knew contained vital veins that could mean death if not properly cared for. He did all he could to treat them in an abandoned building and told her to stay, and that he would go and stop Yuck himself. He promised he would. And he had smiled.

But now what was he doing? Yang was injured from head to toe, and his third-degree burns were so deep he had lost his nervous tissue and couldn't feel most of his body. It was some kind of miracle he was still running, but he knew he was hobbling and that the only reason Yuck had not caught up to him was to keep Yang running, until he collapsed in his own sweat and blood, dying in the most pathetic way a Woofoo Warrior could ever experience.

Yang choked on his own tears as his knees buckled and he fell in front of the massive fire that he knew he couldn't outrun. Trembling from fear, sadness, and pain, he slowly turned his body around so he could face the levitating Yuck. Yuck smirked and lowered himself onto the burning road, the flames on his hands were put out with a flick of his wrists. The hands that had created this disaster. He sauntered towards Yang, battered and bruised on the ground, "Hello, Yang".

Yang's fatigued, puffy, red eyes glanced up at him, "Hello, Yuck", his voice flat and devoid of emotion. Yuck's half-lidded eyes and gentle smile that reflected the opposite of what was in his soul was something Yang could not understand, and he didn't want to.

"Nice weather we're having", Yuck said casually, raising his hands and gracefully motioning towards the buildings going down in flames and the numerous families clutching each other in hopes this was all a nightmare. Yang blinked emotionlessly, "Yes, it is", he mumbled.

Yuck's unfazed eyes looked away from the disaster he had created with his own hands and looked back down at Yang, still smiling. "Any last words?", Yuck's soothing voice asked, unsheathing his own bamboo sword from behind him slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

Yang's lifeless violet orbs did not blink as he stared into Yuck's orange ones, and did not answer Yuck's rhetorical question. Yuck gripped his sword tight in his hand, staring back into Yang's orbs, but did not strike. "Do you know why I always wanted to destroy you two ever since the day I was created? Because I'm destined to be the ultimate Woofoo Warrior, and I will be. Now your sister is rotting away in an abandoned building, and I'm on the verge of putting you out of your misery", Yuck said with a cold grin, the flames growing higher behind him illuminating the outline of his body.

"But it doesn't have to end like this. If you beg to join me and the Night Master, I'll make sure you live like royalty under me, the ultimate Woofoo Warrior. You'll have everything you want. But if you, however, do not join me...", Yuck's smile quickly transformed into a grimace, "...I'll see to it that you die pathetically right here by my hand. The most pathetic death a Woofoo Warrior could ever experience". And with that, Yuck raised his sword over Yang's lowered head, but also held his hand out to Yang in an offer of alliance.

"Join me, Yang, and you won't regret it", Yuck said, the flames rising yet higher behind him, as he stretched his hand out to Yang farther.

Yang lifted his tear-stained face slowly, showing the mix of blood, sweat, and ash that had painted themselves to his face. His lifeless, yet piercing violet orbs stared into Yuck's fierce, fire-tinted ones, and his expression was unreadable.

"Yuck", Yang said, his voice hoarse, yet crystal clear, "The next time we meet...".

Before finishing his sentence, Yang used the last of his energy to unsheathe his own sword and pierce it into Yuck's chest, who had let his guard down. Staggering backwards with his face twisted in anger and pain, he lost his balance and fell into the roaring fire behind him. The fire he had created with his own hands.

Yang felt himself collapse as his loss of blood and infected burns were taking its toll on him. Wondering if Yuck could still hear him, he struggled to finish his sentence with his last breath.

"_...Will be in Hell_".

* * *

And like I said, if you want updates, you gotta ask for them.


End file.
